Brittany-Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana-Brittany Relationship, also known as The Unholy Trinity (as stated by Santana in The Purple Piano Project), Quittana or Fabrittana, is the on-and-off trio friendship between Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Their friendship has a tendency of being quite temperamental, but has stuck through for most of Season One and parts of Season Two through the Cheerios. Now, in Season Three , the girls have remained close friends, even saying that they "Started together, ended together." Episodes Season One Pilot Quinn, Santana, and the other Cheerios, laugh at a video that Rachel had posted on MySpace. Later in the episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways, and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. In the end of the episode, Santana, Quinn, and Sue watch the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin' (Brittany was not in this episode). Showmance The three girls sit next to each other during the meeting of The Celibacy Club. Later, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany audition for the glee club, because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform I Say a Little Prayer, Quinn being the main vocal and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy on the glee club for her. Acafellas They are shown trying to bring New Directions down, by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt. This is because they know he is gay. Additionally, they convince the other members of the glee club to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley (a coach who made even the members of Vocal Adrenaline cry). Brittany, Santana, and Quinn stand or sit next to each other in several scenes. When Dakota Stanley criticizes the glee club, they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with and tells them they're perfect and to stay just the way they are. Preggers They stand next to each other in glee club and later cheer for the football team, along with the rest of the Cheerios. The Rhodes Not Taken The trio sit close to each other while April performs Maybe This Time in the glee club. Later, Brittany gives Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up, the three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They dance together in Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Santana and Brittany weren't together for one scene since Brittany had a fill in. Throwdown They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany, and other Cheerios. Mash-Up They are seen dancing together while Will is singing Bust a Move. Mattress Quinn sits with Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany deface a yearbook, while Quinn talks about wanting to be in the Cheerio squad's yearbook picture. Sectionals They dance together in My Life Would Suck Without You, doing the same dance from their first dance (and song) together, I Say a Little Prayer . Bad Reputation During Bad Reputation, Mercedes mentions that Quinn has 'beef' with Santana and Brittany while talking to Will. Quinn puts Santana and Brittany as second and fourth respectively on the Glist. Laryngitis The trio practice their vocals together while leaning on the piano, looking rather bored. They are all on Rachel's list of Glee Club members who "are not pulling their weight". Season Two Audition During the opening, they are together by the lockers while Jacob interviews them. They are dancing together while the glee club was performing Empire State of Mind. Later, Sue calls Santana to her office and tells her that "a little bird" said that Santana had a boob job. Right after that, she fights with Quinn in the hallways, which probably means that Santana only told Quinn, and obviously Brittany, about it. While they were fighting, Brittany unsuccessfully asks them to stop. In the end of the episode, Quinn saw Santana in the bottom of the pyramid and seems to feel bad for her. Britney/Brittany They sit together in the choir room. In addition, at the beginning of Toxic, they dance together. They also each have a solo in this song, with Brittany getting the majority of lines. Grilled Cheesus They sit together in the choir room (3 times, altogether). Duets While Santana and Mercedes perform River Deep, Mountain High, Quinn happily watches their performance, while Brittany bites her nails. The Rocky Horror Glee Show The trio all make comments regarding Finn's body during the rehearsals of Rocky Horror. Never Been Kissed The trio, together with the rest of the New Directions girls, perform Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Quinn is partnered with Brittany while Santana is partnered with Tina. They also sit together during their costume rehearsals and when Will announces that Coach Beiste quit. The Substitute The trio sing backup vocals in Forget You, and they are shown dancing together for most of the performance. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle They are first seen dancing together in California Gurls, then later, when they are being told by Sue that they're not good enough and they need to up their performance. They are also seen cheerleading during the football game. Later on, the trio are seen outside with Sue who is unveiling the new cannon which she will shoot Brittany out of. Brittany worries that she will die, but Quinn assures her that she will tell Will and get him to stop it going ahead. Sue then tells them that they have to choose between glee club and Cheerios. At first they quit glee club but are convinced by Finn to return at the end of the episode. New York When Quinn is sad about Finn breaking up with her, Santana and Brittany console her. It is implied that Quinn also knows that Santana sometimes has sex with Brittany, and is okay with it. This is shown when Santana says, "I think I know how to make you feel better." and Quinn replies, "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm not really that into that." Both Brittany and Santana accompany her to get a hair cut. They are also seen dancing together in Light Up the World. Quinn assists Sam and Mike in holding back Santana when she tries to attack Rachel whilst yelling at her angrily in Spanish. Brittany watches whilst looking very shocked. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Santana and Brittany try to persuade a new-look Quinn to rejoin Glee club (after she quit), and the Cheerios. Brittany states that they used to be "like the Three Musketeers", and that they all slept with Puck and joined the Cheerios the same year. Brittany and Santana admit to missing Quinn in their trio and openly express their wanting of her to be their friend again. Quinn, however, rejects their offer, but is implied to be rejoining Glee again later in the season. Asian F In Run the World (Girls), Brittany has a solo and Santana sings as back-up while Quinn doesn't sing, though during the number, the Unholy Trinity is seen dancing alone while all the other girls are lying on the floor. During Spotlight, Quinn and Santana can be seen talking with each other, while Brittany is doing back-up vocals (along with Tina) for Mercedes. The First Time Along with Tina, the three of them share with Rachel their experiences and first time of having sex. I Kissed a Girl During this episode, Quinn and Santana both vote for Brittany during the elections (Quinn states she's voting for her only because she's the only one who's a girl). Both Quinn and Brittany stand up for Santana when the captain of the rugby team torments her. Later they dance together in I Kissed a Girl (Brittany and Quinn are seen close while they're dancing and then Quinn is seen hugging Santana. Hold on to Sixteen After Sectionals, Quinn goes to the girls bathroom, and she talks with Santana and Brittany. She tells them that she loves them, and she wants them to join New Directions. Later, during We Are Young, they sing together. Michael During Quinn's solo of Never Can Say Goodbye, we see inside her locker which has a picture of all of the New Directions Girls, including Santana and Brittany. After that, Brittany and Santana hug her after Never Can Say Goodbye. Santana is the first person to go up and hug Quinn. Heart Santana pays Quinn, together with the The God Squad, to sing Cherish/Cherish to Brittany for Valentine's Day. On My Way Quinn and Santana sit together during the performance of The Warblers. Also, they have a little interaction during the Glad You Came performance. After Regionals, the trio are invited to Rachel's wedding. When they're waiting for Quinn's arrival, Santana says to Rachel that Quinn's not coming. Big Brother Santana and Brittany are the only ones to get up after Quinn and Artie's duet of I'm Still Standing, to give Quinn a hug. Saturday Night Glee-ver During the If I Can't Have You performance of Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are seen enjoying her performance. Dance with Somebody Brittany performs I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) with Santana and unsuccessfully tries to dance with Quinn. After the performance, Brittany says to Quinn that she is still dancing (and flying and breathing fire) in her dreams. In the girls bathroom, Brittany, along with the other girls, noticed the chemistry between Quinn and Joe. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of the Prom because she is senior class president and she puts Santana and Quinn in charge of counting the prom court votes. All three of them are nominated for Senior Prom Court. Nationals Before the New Directions go onto the stage at Nationals, "The Unholy Trinity" form a circle to cheer for themselves in private, saying that they began their school career together and that they will also end it together. Songs Sang Together *''I Say a Little Prayer by ''Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn with Brittany and Santana. (Showmance) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by Diana Ross and the Supremes Sung by Quinn with Cheerios. (Throwdown) *''Oops... I Did It Again'' by Britney Spears. Sung by Quinn, Brittany and Santana. (Cut Scene) Source Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Toxic'' by Britney Spears. ''(Britney/Brittany) *Time Warp by Cast of the Rock Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Deck the Rooftop'' by John Parry Ddal/Christmas Carols. (N/A) Danced Together *''I Say a Little Prayer'' *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' *''Bust a Move'' *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' *''Gives You Hell'' *''Express Yourself'' *''Empire State of Mind'' *''Toxic'' *''Forget You'' *''California Gurls'' *''Light Up The World'' *''Run the World (Girls)'' *''We Are Young'' *''Edge of Glory'' *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' Related Songs *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. Sung by Quinn with The God Squad. From Santana To Brittany. (Heart) Quotes Trivia *As of Season Three, they are seem to be good friends with Rachel Berry. Brittany and Rachel start in The Purple Piano Project in which they dance together in We Got the Beat. Santana and Rachel in I Kissed A Girl and Heart, in which Rachel is happy that Santana tells her family that she loves Brittany and when Santana is happy that Finn and Rachel are getting married. And Quinn and Rachel start with Hold On To Sixteen when Rachel asks if their good friends and Quinn nods and also in On My Way when they decide to finally become best friends. They are all Bridesmaids in Rachel and Finn`s Wedding, in which Quinn gets in a car crash because of her texting. *As of the Season Two episode Blame It on the Alcohol , the trio have all kissed Sam Evans. Brittany, however, is the only one that has not been in a known relationship with Sam. *They were members of the Cheerios, but quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, then in The Purple Piano Project, it is revealed that Brittany and Santana have gone back to the Cheerios, while Quinn has decided to become part of the Skanks. *They have all slept with Noah Puckerman, and all in the same year. (revealed in The Purple Piano Project). *They have all dated/gone on a date with Finn Hudson. *All three initially disliked Rachel, but all seem to be on good terms with her. *They have a two-sided love (Santana/Brittany), but have never been in an intimate, knowing relationship with Quinn. *Although Quinn is known as a Christian, she never had issues with Santana and Brittany's relationship and or sexuality. *Are now officially known as the Unholy Trinity as of The Purple Piano Project, when Santana used the term. *Santana has the most solos out of the three of them, with eight, but only seven were aired, while both Quinn and Brittany have five solos each. As far as duets Santana has the most out of the three, with thirteen, then Quinn with eight and finally Brittany with three duets. *The name Unholy Trinity actually came from a fanfic done by Lynnearlington on Livejournal called They Say Bad Things Happen For a Reason, chapter 20. *All have confronted Rachel. *Brittany wanted Santana and Quinn to stop fighting in the hallway. (Audition) *All wore Rachel's outfit, which they thought was Brittany's idea. *Despite the fact that they didn't seem to be friends anymore Santana and Brittany still comforted Quinn when she was hysterical over her break-up with Finn. After this encounter they seemed to have rekindled their friendship. *Both Quinn (seen in The Purple Piano Project and I Am Unicorn) and Santana (stated in Funeral) smoke cigarettes/cigars. *Both Quinn and Santana voted Brittany for Senior Class President (seen in I Kissed a Girl ). Also, Both Quinn and Brittany hugged Santana after her performance (Quinn after the performance of I Kissed a Girl and Brittany after Constant Craving ). *All of them, at some point, wants to quit New Directions and join the Troubletones for different reasons. (Quinn wants to be closer to Beth, Santana wants to shine and to be seen as a star, and Brittany follows Santana's wish to her leprechaun, Rory). However, only Santana and Brittany were allowed by Shelby to join the Troubletones. *All of three them had different relationships with Finn. (Quinn had a romantic one, Santana had a sexual one, and Brittany had a friendship one). *In The Purple Piano project, Santana said that they will win two National championships in their senior year but Quinn didn't care about it . While in On My Way, Quinn said to Sue that she will win the National championship in the Cheerios' uniform. Quinn may had changed her mind about winning in Nationals. *All of them had a private date at Breadstix (Quinn and Sam in Duets, and Brittany and Santana in Pot O' Gold). Coincidentally, it happened during the fourth episode of the second and third season, respectively. *Since On My Way, the trio are in the Cheerios together for the first time in Season Three. *Both Quinn and Santana run for Junior Prom Queen (as seen in Prom Queen). *Also, both Quinn and Santana cried after losing from being Prom Queen and accompanied by someone. (Rachel for Quinn and Brittany for Santana) *All three were nominated for Senior Prom Court (Santana and Quinn for Prom Queen; Brittany for Prom King). (Prom-asaurus) *They performed Edge of Glory at Nationals with The Troubletones. (Nationals) Gallery 180px-SantanaQuinnBrittany.png Fabrittana.jpg Fabrittana.png Fabrittana3.jpg Freezeframe 035.png Glee - You Keep Me Hanging On class room.jpg Gleecheerios.jpg Say A Little Prayer Cheerios.jpg|I Say a Little Prayer performance Tumblr lqwv6i0ggB1qhlfm8o1 400.gif UnholyTrinity-3.jpg theunholytrinityquinny.gif Quinn-and-the-cheerios.jpg glee102-killmotion-002338.jpg|the best friendship :) tiktokunholytrinity.png Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg Santana and quinn.jpg Cheerios.jpg UT.png|Unholy Trinity Dance Tumblr lerz4ur8TQ1qebodbo1 500.gif tumblr_ld8lu6RoFc1qdzapa.jpg tumblr_lbsf9kxapX1qc887qo1_400.jpg tumblr_lf3v92vYm71qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdx75PZma1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lp6hw7ePXm1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lrupfxBGSS1qenwoa.jpg tumblr_lzdyirYHFu1qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_lzdyirYHFu1qf4dmwo2_500.gif Unholy_Trinity_XD.gif tumblr_ljaqj3aQ981qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8n3z61dx1qenwoa.jpg tumblr_lg8k9uSq8x1qenwoa.jpg tumblr_llrrlg3Uvf1qenwoa.jpg IKissedaGirlBritt.gif tumblr_lgp7icYF4C1qenwoao1_1280.jpg Tumblr m2bkzfqMsP1qj5p41o7 1280.png 28rk4r8.png Naamloos54354.jpg UTMakeUp.png UTApproves.png UTStaring.png tumblr_luptvroUZE1ql6hpqo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3p83ofpI11qj5p41o5_r1_1280.jpg|The Unholy Trinity on Prom Court Capture-20120509-091845.png 02234568.jpg 401716 443365352356313 1003471906 n large.jpg 686780 1302547091831 full.png Images5890.jpg Live-Concert-unholy-trinity-23363760-384-565.png unholytrinityftw.jpg theunholytrinity7926.jpg the-unholy-trinity.jpg images (44).jpg|glee-tour-unholy-trinity the-unholytrinity.jpg Tumblr m2nd5yRwsS1r7fnpto1 500.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships